StormfurXSquirrelflight
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: What if Stormfur couldn't let go of his feelings for Squirrelpaw? What if he didn't stay with the Tribe? What if Stormfur and Squirrelflight secretly became mates? These are the "What if's"
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight placed her newly caught thrush on the fresh kill pile. She looked around the clearing happily—No cat in ThunderClan would ever again have to suffer the terrible hunger that had gripped the forest. Birchkit was practicing his hunter's crouch—It would not be long until his apprentice ceremony now. Every cat was occupied, it seemed to Squirrelflight, and so she slipped out of the gorse tunnel, looking around to see if any cat had spotted her. All was quiet, so Squirrelflight carefully continued to the lakeshore.

_Crack!_ A twig snapped. Squirrelflight's pelt bristled. She was only at the Sky Oak now. She quickened her pace, nonetheless. The noises, though small like a twig snapping or a leaf being stepped on now seemed earsplitting to Squirrelflight as she hurried to the Lakeshore, running now. Squirrelflight's pursuer also quickened the pace. Squirrelflight's pelt felt pain—her attacker had leaped and landed squarely on her back. Squirrelflight unsheathed her claws and felt them sink into her unexpecting assailant. The cat let out a yowl of shock and pain, before leaping back to face her.

"I'll fight you and tear more than fur, if you'd like!" Squirrelflight threatened, and then recognized Whitepaw. "What're you doing here?" Whitepaw began licking her wound, while giving Squirrelflight a glare.

"I was hunting and got bored so I thought I'd try my luck…that is before I was attacked!" She finished her little review with another fierce look at Squirrelflight.

"What a minute, when did you leave camp?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Just when you guys got back, I saw you returning through the trees as soon as I left." This surprised Squirrelflight. Whitepaw's mentor was Brackenfur, an experienced warrior who had been mentored by Graystripe. Her hunting patrol hadn't fully restocked the fresh kill pile, which had been almost full in the first place. Why would Brackenfur send Whitepaw hunting whilst there was a hunting patrol? As though she could read Squirrelflight's thoughts Whitepaw answered,

"He went by the lakeshore because Brackenfur thought he smelled RiverClan in farther than two tail-lengths."

"Yes, well, ah, you might want to work on your hunting crouch and stalking." Squirrelflight replied hurriedly as she left as fast as she could for the lakeshore.

Stormfur headed to the lakeshore anxiously—he hoped he hadn't kept Squirrelflight waiting. The thought of meeting the fiery she-cat made Stormfur's heart skip and his duties seemed to fly by. Blackclaw and a few other warriors had questioned him, and he had simply said it was their new territory, which made sense to the others. Stormfur waited patiently on the lakeshore for the green-eyed she-cat, and thought fondly of their last meeting on ThunderClan territory.  
_Stormfur?  
Yes, my dear?  
I, I don't how to say this…  
Stormfur had purred and pressed his muzzle into her fur.  
You can tell me anything, my green-eyed angel.  
I'm pregnant…with kits…our kits…Stormfur?  
That's wonderful!  
Yes, but we have a problem.  
How could there possibly be a problem?  
I don't have a ThunderClan mate.  
So? Queens don't have to say who their mate is.  
But what if one is gray furred like…you? They must have seen how close we've gotten on the Great Journey…  
Say that they're Ashfur's.  
Squirrelflight had given him an incredulous look.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, after all he couldn't say no to his Clan leader's daughter.  
Squirrelflight had once again purred, making Stormfur's heart do back flips.  
But what about Brambleclaw?  
What about him, Stormfur?  
I, well I think he loves you…and he's a good friend of mine…I wouldn't want you to hurt him.  
He will find love, my dear.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, maybe with oh, I don't know…Mousefur…  
Mousefur?  
Stormfur had chuckled thinking of the dusky brown she-cat.  
Oh, you know…some ThunderClan she-cat.  
ThunderClan, what makes you so sure?  
Brambleclaw has been and is fighting for loyalty he wouldn't lose all of it for some dopey she-cat  
I guess you're right, my lovely.  
Well, I should get back to camp, dear.  
And I around the lake…good night, Squirrelflight.  
Good night, my dear._  
Stormfur purred as he remembered watching Squirrelflight's green eyes fade, and longed to once again press his muzzle in her warm fur and breathe in her sweet, sweet scent.  
A sudden tackle from behind snapped him out of his daydream. He opened his mouth to yowl but a paw clamped down on it.  
"What's this?" The cat meowed. "The great Stormfur caught off guard?"

"Squirrelflight," Stormfur mewed, wriggling out of her tight grasp. "You scared the fur off me!" He made his neck fur go down as he rubbed himself against her warm fur and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Heh, heh." Squirrelflight chuckled as she broke away.

"Well?" Stormfur asked.

"What?"

"What did Ashfur say?"

"Well, I haven't had time to ask him…"

"Squirrelflight, she-cats can tell when you're pregnant…it won't be long now."

"Yes, it won't…Leafpool says that kits could come early."

"Does she know?"

"I'm not sure, but she's pretty busy…she had to go to WindClan to help an elder."

"Yes."

"Oh, but Stormfur, it's more than that…she's in a daze…confused. She almost gave an elder a stinging nettle!"

"Oh my…"

"That was Goldenflower's reaction, too." Squirrelflight chuckled, as she seemed to remember this moment.

"I'm worried, Stormfur…"

"Don't worry my green-eyed angel, things will turn out fine…"

"Stormfur?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm glad you didn't stay with the Tribe."

"So am I."

Squirrelflight hurried back to the ThunderClan camp, hoping no cat had noticed her disappearance, not even Leafpool. As soon as she headed back into the camp, Brambleclaw ran to her and pressed his muzzle into her fur.  
_Just like Stormfur._ Squirrelflight thought with a pang of guilt.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Squirrelflight said, backing away. "Where's Ashfur?" Sadness covered Brambleclaw like a fox's stench.

"He's in the warriors' den…I'll get him." The brown tabby trotted away, as Leafpool appeared from her den, blinking sleep from her amber eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." She yawned.

"Well, I'm back now." Squirrelflight greeted her sister.

"What took you so long?"

"I was thinking." Squirrelflight said, feeling a lump form in her throat. She felt terrible lying to her sister, but she couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Leafpool opened her mouth, but Ashfur was already approaching.

"You wanted to see me, Squirrelflight?" Tiredness was wrapped around him like a blanket, but interest still sparked in his blue eyes.

"Oh Ashfur!" Squirrelflight forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat and made herself rush into Ashfur and bury her nose in his fur as if he was Stormfur.

"I-I…can we talk about this outside of camp?"

"Oh, uh, sure Squirrelflight." The gray warrior followed her out of the clearing without hesitation.

"Oh, Ashfur…" Squirrelflight began, her legs trembling. She had talked to Ashfur, after her and Brambleclaw's argument, but they hadn't been that close.

"I'm pregnant." She was careful not to say who the father was so she wouldn't have to lie.

"I assume I'm the father?" Oh StarClan. Squirrelflight nodded.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell the Clan!"

"…Yea…"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No…it's just, the kits are kicking."

"They're already strong fighters!" Ashfur remarked, pressing his nose into her fur.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." He said, nudging Squirrelflight to her paws. The next few days were a blur. Her meeting with Stormfur had been forfeited when Ashfur learned of her pregnancy, refusing to let her take even the smallest of walks.

"Ashfur," Squirrelflight, annoyed with him, finally spoke up. "I need fresh air…outside of camp!" Ashfur blinked, as if this had just occurred to him.

"Really?" He asked. Squirrelflight felt ready to explode.

"Yes." She said through gritted fangs. "Let's go."

Squirrelflight headed down to the lake for a drink, Ashfur at her side.  
"It's such a beautiful day!" Ashfur commented as Squirrelflight drank in the sunlight. It dappled on her fur, and she felt energy return to her limbs.

"Come on!" She told him, running ahead.

"Hey!" Ashfur yelled, with a mrrow of laughter. Squirrelflight was almost to lake, when a sharp pain stopped her sprinting.  
"O-o-o-o-o!" She moaned.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Ashfur meowed urgently. Squirrelflight turned to him.

"The kits are coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Stormfur paced back and forth. He'd been pacing inside the warriors' den, but Blackclaw had complained about it, so Mistyfoot had sent him out in the territory.

"What's eating the ba-rave Stormfur?" A chuckle came from some nearby undergrowth.

"Show yourself!" Stormfur demanded, unsheathing his claws.

"Relax, stupid furball." An affectionate voice responded. "It's just me."  
'Me' turned out to be Tawnypelt, which relieved Stormfur.

"I haven't been out in a while, that's all." He lied, feeling a knot form in his throat. Tawnypelt gave him a quizzical look.

"You can tell me anything, you know." She replied. Looking into her warm green eyes, Stormfur felt as if he could trust this cat, and he felt as if he were back on the Great Journey, when every cat trusted each other, and the four Clans were closer than kin.

"It's nothing." He insisted. "I've got to go. See you at the Gathering, maybe."

"Okay." Tawnypelt said. "I've got to get back to hunting. StarClan light your path!" She added over her shoulder.  
Stormfur flicked his tail as a reply, heading to the lakeshore. The setting sun still blazed across the lake, reminding Stormfur of Greenleaf's end.  
_I know, I know. _He thought suddenly, as if he were an apprentice again, being reminded to not let his shadow fall on the water. Stormfur's tail twitched. He felt helpless, unaware of how Squirrelflight was. She hadn't shown up for their meeting, and he'd assumed she had been confined to camp. _But still_…he thought. _What if she was no longer interested in him? _Stormfur pushed away the thought.  
_Ridiculous! _He assured himself, although he couldn't push away the nagging thought:  
_What if Squirrelflight has fallen in love with Ashfur? _


	3. Chapter 3

Squirrelflight felt her belly shudder one last time before another kit slid out. This one did have dark gray fur like Stormfur, but her Clanmates would probably think it was from Ashfur, darkened by Squirrelflight's darker ginger fur.

"Four kits." Cinderpelt announced. "You and Ashfur should be proud."

"You can come in now." Leafpool called to Ashfur, sent outside when he'd scattered the herbs.  
Squirrelflight heaved her head up. Three of the balls of fluff had nuzzled their way to her belly, and hungrily drank their milk, but the fourth hadn't moved.

"Wake up." Squirrelflight nudged the kit, and then shrank back. The she-kit was cold.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight wailed, as Ashfur slid through.

"What's wrong?" Her littermate asked, her amber eyes wide.

"I think this one's…" Squirrelflight felt the words she could not bring herself to say choke in her throat.  
Leafpool urgently sniffed the kit. Squirrelflight waited for the kit to move. She waited for Leafpool to look up and assure her that the kit would survive. But when Leafpool did look up, her eyes were pools of sadness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Squirrelflight felt her breath catch in her throat. How could she face Stormfur knowing that she had let their kit die?  
Ashfur pressed himself closer, but it only made Squirrelflight feel worse.  
"Our kits need you now." He finally said. "What do you want to name them?"

Squirrelflight first looked at the cold, silver she-kit.

"I will call her Starkit for her pelt, and for her only Clan." She rested her muzzle on Starkit's head. "You were never in ThunderClan. Your birth Clan is StarClan." Squirrelflight murmured. She felt her eyes cloud, and her breath shorten, but she blinked until her eyes cleared.

"I will name this one Briarkit." Squirrelflight nosed the ginger tom. Next, she motioned to the dark ginger she-kit whose fur was a frizzy mess.

"Tanglekit?" Ashfur guessed. It was a good suggestion, but Squirrelflight did not like the idea of her kit going through life with the possibility of Tanglepelt or Tanglefur as a name.

"Wildkit." She corrected Ashfur. Wildkit sounded fierce, and Squirrelflight could already tell by the small, churning legs that Wildkit would definitely be a hard-core warrior. Lastly, she gestured to the dark gray she-kit.

"I'd like to name this one Rosekit." She told Ashfur. The youngest kit seemed a nice, soft kit, but able to defend herself. _Like Leafpool_. Squirrelflight realized.

"Rosekit." Ashfur repeated. "It sounds brilliant."  
Squirrelflight gave Starkit one last lick before Goldenflower, accompanied by Mousefur, picked up the silver kit and took her to bury.  
"Goodbye, Starkit." Squirrelflight whispered before the limp heap of fur disappeared for the last time.

"Are you all right?" Ashfur asked as the two cats returned to their den.

"Yes, fine. Just exhausted. Delivering kits isn't exactly the easiest job in the Clan." Squirrelflight retorted, putting her head down. Ashfur went to the fresh-kill pile to bring her a piece of prey, but before he returned Squirrelflight had already fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrelflight walked the vacant field. It was dotted with flowers, and Silverpelt shone above.

"Hello?" She called. A mewling made her jump. Squirrelflight began to search the field, trying to find the source of the noise. At last, she discovered a familiar shape, but instead of being inactive, the shape bounced to and fro after a bright-winged butterfly.

"Starkit!" Squirrelflight gasped, overjoyed.

"Who're you?" The tiny kit asked. With a jolt of pain, Squirrelflight realized the kit had never known her.

"I'm your mother." She replied.

"Are you sure?" The she-kit looked skeptical. Instead of looking like an ordinary StarClan cat—stars filling her fur—Starkit looked just like she had when she'd been born.

"Who brought you here?" Squirrelflight changed the subject.

"A silver she-cat with stripes and stars in her fur."

"That was Silverstream." Squirrelflight told her, remembering the things she'd heard about the RiverClan cat that died giving birth to Stormfur and Feathertail. When she turned to Starkit instead of seeing the kit, she saw nothing but air in her place. Squirrelflight spied the energetic kit going after the butterfly again, and she began to go after Starkit, but stopped as the field began to fade away.

"Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight? Are you okay? Oh, StarClan! Daisy get—" Squirrelflight woke up to her Ashfur's anguished mews.

"Ashfur?" Squirrelflight rasped. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you!" He gasped. "Oh, Squirrelflight, I'm just glad you're not dead!"

"Yes, she's not dead!" Ferncloud swept Birchkit closer to her with her tail. "Now you can go, Ashfur!" She chided her littermate.

"Okay, okay!" Ashfur muttered, stealing one last glance over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ferncloud!" Squirrelflight dipped her head gratefully.

"He would've driven me crazy!" The gray-flecked queen purred good-naturedly.

"Guess what?" Birchkit purred.

"What?" Squirrelflight replied, glancing down at her kits. Yes, all three were there, healthy and suckling.

"I'm going to be an apprentice today!"

"Wow!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "Do you know who his mentor will be?" She asked Ferncloud. The queen shook her head.

"Probably an experienced warrior like Thornclaw." Ferncloud guessed. "I think it would take the whole Clan to control him sometimes!" She purred affectionately. Dustpelt slid through the bramble tendrils.

"How's my son?" He asked, dropping a huge starling.

"Great!" Birchkit pranced around, happily.

"Careful!" Ferncloud warned as he drew close to the new kits. Squirrelflight pulled the new-borns closer with her tail.

"Want to learn a hunting crouch?" Dustpelt asked.

"Really?" Birchkit purred.

"Sure, in the clearing." The two tabby toms slipped out of the nursery.

"What do queens do?" Squirrelflight asked, looking after them.

"Feed our kits, play with them, and watch them…" Ferncloud sighed, her mind clearly still on Birchkit. "I hope he makes a good apprentice." She murmured, half to herself.

"He will." Squirrelflight reassured her. "Will you have anymore kits?" She asked.

"Definitely!" Ferncloud answered. "I prefer nursing over fighting."

"Really?" Squirrelflight sighed. "I don't know if being a queen is my calling."

"Well at least you had kits." Ferncloud replied. "Now you know for sure that being a warrior is your calling."

"I guess you're right." Squirrelflight looked at the wriggling bundles of fur. Cloverkit was struggling to get past her littermates. Squirrelflight nosed a path for her and gave the gray she-kit a gentle nudge. Cloverkit crawled forward and mewled happily when she found milk.

"How long until his ceremony?" Squirrelflight asked Ferncloud, certain the young kit was still on her mind.

"Sunhigh, I think." The gray-flecked queen replied. "Why don't I see how high the sun is?" She slipped out through the bramble tendrils into the camp. Looking down once more at her kits, Squirrelflight sighed.

"A little bored?" Ferncloud guessed.

"How'd you know?" Squirrelflight eyed the gray queen.

"It always is the first day, and the sighing was another hint."

Squirrelflight felt hot under her fur.

"Sorry, Ferncloud." The dark ginger she-cat muttered. Ferncloud touched her wet nose against Squirrelflight's ear to show there were no hard feelings.

"Do you want me to go see if Ashfur can visit you?" The gray-flecked queen asked. Squirrelflight hesitated; Ashfur had been more of a pest than a friend lately, but it would be something to do. Besides, it would look better for them if Squirrelflight appeared to like him; after all she _was_ pretending to be his mate.

"Okay." The dark ginger she-cat muttered ungraciously. "Bring him in then." Ferncloud got up and was about to leave when she mewed something and sat back down. "What is it?" Squirrelflight asked. "Why didn't you go outside?"

"He was already out there." Ferncloud replied. "I guess I'd better leave you two alone." Squirrelflight squirmed uncomfortably, unable to turn him away without arousing suspicion. Ashfur shuffled his paws nervously until his littermate left the nursery.

"Squirrelflight." He said quietly. "I-how…Squirrelflight, there's a problem with these kits." The dark ginger she-cat tried not to flinch.

"Wh-what?" She stammered. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about."

"Do you? Squirrelflight, we never mated." Squirrelflight shifted nervously, incapable of looking into her Clanmate's dark blue eyes. "Squirrelflight, who's the _real_ father?"


End file.
